Bloody Bodybuilding
Bloody Bodybuilding is a video released on Nov 27, 2018. Plot (By TurboBanana88) Outside of a very strange hospital, a fat medic was sitting. Suddenly, a scout ran up to him and held out his pet bird that had died earlier, hoping the medic could help him. Of course, the medic knew exactly what to do, and saved the bird's life by fusing it with scout. He then yelled "Archimedes!" as the scout-bird ran away, indicating that the treatment may have been invented by Archimedes. As the scout-bird ran away, he was suddenly reverted back to just a scout by a shot from a RED sniper holding a giant revolver. The sniper yelled "take that you quack!" The sniper suddenly heard someone calling to him and looked up to see an incredibly muscular BLU soldier on a balcony. The sniper said "A!" with the word literally falling from his mouth. The soldier then invited Sniper to "step up and get flicked!" Sniper declined, but Scout agreed, thinking he was being offered a prize, and used his teleportation to appear next to the BLU soldier. This surprised Soldier, so he knocked Scout off of the balcony. Scout crashed into the ground. Horrified at the injuries his patient was sustaining, the medic ordered one of his mini ambulance drones to snes. The ambulance drove into Scout, instantly healing him but leaving him too weak to stand. The last of his power expended, the medic went supernova and collapsed into a bottle of Not Medicine which was quickly seized and carried away by an overenthusiastic spy. Sniper caught a whiff of the Not Medicine and realized he was badly allergic, causing him to have a sudden heart attack. The BLU soldier noticed this and yelled "incoming!" before rolling through the air down to Sniper and changing his color to BLU, since Soldier knew that changing Sniper's color would reset all of his internal data values, including the one responsible for his allergy. Sniper gave Soldier a thumbs up to indicate that the procedure was successful. BLU soldier then heard someone else claiming that Sniper was his and looked up to see an equally muscular RED soldier standing on the other side of the Sniper in a powerful flex pose. BLU soldier recognized RED soldier as they had attended high school together, so he said "hello again!" before striking an even more powerful flex pose. The two soldiers then engaged in the greatest flex war the world has ever seen until BLU soldier attempted to pull off a flex pose so powerful that only the strongest person in the world could do it. Unfortunately, BLU soldier was not the strongest person in the world and the pose broke him. Relaxing, RED soldier called to Scout and requested help recapturing Sniper, as RED soldier had not yet mastered the art of team switching. Happy to oblige, Scout slid up to Sniper (as he was still too weak to stand) and successfully changed Sniper back to the RED team. Music Used Divinity - Forest of Fairytales Rhythm Heaven - Marcha 2 POKEMON: Gates to Infinity - Hydregion Strikes POKEMON: Super Mystery Dungeon - A Little Kerfuffle Fullmetal Alchemist - Life and Death Don't Starve OST Complete - Work to be Done Snoipah Died :c